


The collection

by unwritten92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Girl Power, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sassy Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi's life can change depending the setting, his only constant is Haruno Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The collection

I want to share (all the air that you breathe) Verse

How Kakashi romances Sakura with slightly perverted, strange, backwards, and almost insulting romantic actions/words such as;  
frisky touching, possessive touching, and quite honestly a lot of touching.

my heart (everything she does is magic)

 

He is staring, and he’s not ashamed to admit it. To himself, admit it to himself, because he’s not anywhere near ready to admit it to any one else. 

It’s been three years now since the first time he caught himself admiring her feminine form from afar, and since that moment he’d been falling even deeper into a never-ending pit of feelings he wasn’t supposed to feel for her.

Things have changed since the war, not least of all that he was named chief commander of the village, but also her feelings concerning long absent former team members of the Uchiha kind.

Kakashi can tell (with the recurring communication they keep up) that they are very good friends (family even), but the desperate love of a little girl has mellowed into the deep love of a sister. Sakura has grown up, emotionally, mentally and very difficult to miss, physically.

Having approved her proposal for a children’s mental clinic, it’s impossible not to work closely with the head of both the clinic and pediatric ward of the hospital. It’s impossible for Kakashi to not notice how beautiful she is, inside as outside. How she’s kind, and generous, selfless now that she’s matured. 

It was a punch to the gut during the war, seeing her there standing tall and proud with the boys, watching her punch a goddess in the face made it all clearer. 

Kakashi knew from that moment (even as he felt doomed to one-sided love) that she was a woman worthy of fighting for, worthy as an equal, as a partner. 

He kept his distance, conscious of her feelings for the Uchiha, but watched over her anyway. He did not once think about jeopardizing her chances with her first love, yet it seemed that it was not meant to be.

Sasuke and Sakura grew closer but not in the way Sakura had wished as little girl, instead their bond grew strong and their connection deeper, the family Sasuke had lost he’d once again found in not only Naruto and Kakashi, but in Sakura as well. 

Kakashi could see how Sakura gave to Sasuke the deep love he’d always craved, without expecting anything in return. It made her precious in his eyes.

Shortly after he started to distance himself from her (and consequently Naruto), using his duties as excuse, Sakura had stomped into his office to reel him back in. With the exception that this time he could see in her eyes what she was failing to mask. 

The shimmering uncertainty in her gaze gave him hope, and he was nowhere near enough a saint or a good man to ignore the feelings that reflected back from her eyes.

It seemed little Sakura was as attracted (if unsure) as he was, but failing miserably in hiding it. 

Although his feelings for her were more complex and deeper, the fact that she was struggling to hide it gave him the push he needed to do something about it.

He knew it would be hard she was guarded and he wasn’t exactly a man she’d ever thought of as ‘available’ or even as an option, but he wasn’t just any one. 

The years of experience that he had on her would contribute to winning her affections, she may deny her attraction to him but he wasn’t blind, and hadn’t he been the one to teach her to read underneath the underneath. 

He was an expert in repression of feelings, and he wasn’t a man that played fair. 

He was going to make her see him as someone worthy of her affections, that he would play dirty was something he would enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of ideas that are actually chapter fics, but are all about Kakashi and Sakura's relationship (be it platonic or romantic, usually romantic). It ranges from universes to even different paths their canon life could have taken. 
> 
> Verses/Chapter titles are taken from songs.


End file.
